Blood Breed
The Blood Breed '''are a unique species of individuals placed under the category of supernatural, though there is speculation that the term might not actually be that accurate in their description, as the Dawnguard would figure that weapons meant to target entities of an expressly demonic nature are ineffective. Theorized to have come from a place that is both "out of this world, but a part of it", dubbed the "Alterworld", it is no surprise that this race is considered extremely elusive, capable of blending in with both the vampires of this realm and the regular humans. With no noticeable differences between their biology and that of a normal human, how Blood Breed work is something that confuses some of the most brilliant of minds, as despite theoretically having the same genetic structure as a human being, the two races are radically different, appearance and sapience nonwithstanding. Overview Hiearchy Despite the fact that there may be some individuals that go off on their own, the Blood Breed for the most part have a somewhat strict class system, something which allows them to mesh with and interact readily with the vampires of this realm. Unless one should be born of an Elder Thirteen, upon birth, one is nothing more than an average Blood Breed, an individual considered a conventional "civilian" in the species of the rulers of the previous Alterworld. However, by proving their worth to the Elder 13, or by simply making great contributions to the survival of the species, one can be allowed to drink from a unique reagent known as the '''Kuva, ascending their might to ranks worthy of being considered Elders. Despite the children of Elders demonstrating a far greater affinity for some abilities not accessible by your common average class Blood Breed, they are considered normal for the most part. Additionally, one can become an Elder by mastering one innate's power as a Blood Breed, bypassing the need to consume the Kuva to strengthen themselves. While an average Blood Breed who consumes the Kuva to become an Elder cannot consume it again, or gains no benefits, it is unknown what would happen if an Elder through mastery drank the Kuva. Finally, any progeny of one of the Elder Thirteen, regardless of cross-breeding, is automatically considered an Elder-class Blood Breed. Above this rank, sit the most elite of the elite, the unique thirteen known as the Elder Thirteen. The Elder 13 The Elder 13 are perhaps the most powerful Elders in the current species of the Blood Breed, and no-one is completely sure what it means for one to become one of these, there being no real process for one to achieve this status. However, what is known is that for the most part, these are the top dogs of the race, with each one of the thirteen elders having lived for the past century, if not a bit more. Each century, there seems to be a new thirteen, and while it is unknown what happens to the previous thirteen, what is known is that the previous Elders become "immortalized", somehow. These members are said to be completely elusive, and have never been actually seen with the eyes, or technological devices, leading some to believe that they are completely invisible. With the survival of the species in mind as their ultimate goal, there are rumours that the Elders are taking action to preserve the race as well as set up sleeper agents. The current head of the Elder 13 is still unknown, and none of the Elder 13 has had their true name discovered yet. Physiology Reproduction In terms of reproduction, the Blood Breed have several avenues that they can go down, as their unique characteristics and abilities allow for reproduction with or without any form of copulation. As with humans, they are capable of conventional sexual reproduction, producing a child possessing the characteristics of both individuals that participated in such. A female Blood Breed, or a woman possessing Blood Breed blood feels their urges to devour increase greatly, which might result in unnecessary consumption if not regulated correctly, theorized to be something to do with the inherent desire to have your offspring be born with the highest level of nutrition possible. Additionally, the Blood Breed are capable of reproducing with humans and other races to produced hybridized variants of a particular race. They also possess an incredibly resistance if not immunity to being converted into another species, as usually all that occurs is that the characteristics of the converter become memorized by the physiology of the convertee. An Elder class Blood Breed usually has a stronger influence on what is inherited than an average Blood Breed, and a member of the Elder 13 themselves are said to give birth to an Elder Blood Breed even if the individual they copulate with happens to be human. Of course, this does not change the fact that the individual is a hybrid, but in terms of status and the scale of their powers, from conception, they are effectively Elders. Alongside normal reproduction, Blood Breed can bite others and convert their human physiology into that of one similar to a Blood Breed, if not a direct Blood Breed. The process of being converted into a Blood Breed has Levels, with each individual level increasing one's slow conversion to a Blood Breed. With this conversion to a Blood Breed, one slowly gains superhuman physical attributes, and gains their regeneration when at level 10 and up, and as they convert, the Blood Breed gains an increased amount Powers and Abilities Average Blood Breed *Superhuman Physiology *Superhuman Senses *Natural Regeneration *Enhanced Longevity *Blood Consumption *Blood Manipulation *Crimson Aura *Daywalking *Disease/Conversion Immunity *Ability to learn Blood Battle Styles with extensive training Elder Class Blood Breed *Strengthened Regeneration *Previous abiltiies scaled up *Blood Breed Conversion **Ghoul Creation: *Inherent Magic/Curses: *Shapeshifting Elder 13 *Enhanced Longevity ^2 *Incredible Invisibility *Previous Abilities Trivia *'Prosfair'